Fire and Ice
by Glory1863
Summary: Soval and Shran are at an impasse. Can Archer's novel method get their negotiation back on track? This story uses the poem Fire and Ice by the late American poet Robert Frost.


Fire and Ice

Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship _Enterprise_ had finally had enough. For the better part of a standard Earth week he had quietly sat and patiently listened to the two men sitting at opposite ends of his wardroom table as they threw accusations and recriminations at each other, dredged up all the old grievances, and just plain behaved badly toward one another in what, at this point, could only laughingly be called a negotiation. Archer actually respected and even liked the two men, but he was fed up. True, they each had issues, good reasons to be mistrustful of the other, but they had also been able to successfully negotiate in the past. So what was the problem this time? Archer noted that the one thing they each seemed to have in common at this point was an attitude of superiority and condescension toward the other. Each talked but neither really listened. Each was so wrapped up in his own sense of "rightness." Well, they were due for an attitude adjustment, and Archer knew he was just the one to supply it. He suddenly slapped his right hand down hard on the table, and the room immediately became deathly still.

"You know," he said, "you gentleman (and I use that term advisedly he thought to himself) remind me of an old Earth poem by Robert Frost. It's called _Fire and Ice_. If I remember correctly it goes like this."

He turned first to his left, to the Vulcan ambassador Soval, whose right eyebrow was delicately raised, the only indication of surprise at Archer's interruption of the proceedings. **Some say the world will end in fire.**

He turned now to his right, to the Andorian Imperial Guard Commander Thy'lek Shran whose antennae quivered in barely suppressed fury since it was his argument that had been interrupted. **Some say in ice.**

He turned back to Ambassador Soval whose expression had changed to one of polite curiosity. **From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire.**

He quickly turned back to Commander Shran, knowing that the volatile Andorian was likely to have misinterpreted the line as an indication that he - Archer - was in agreement with whatever Soval's argument had been and was a split second from exploding in rage. **But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice.** Shran's expression became one of puzzlement. He didn't say a word.

"It seems to me that either way, gentlemen, would be unpleasant in the extreme." He pushed a small PADD in front of each man. "Since Earth has alliances with both Vulcan and Andoria, I suppose that means we would have to stay neutral. The PADDs contain Dr. Phlox's assessment of how many casualties _Enterprise_ could treat – first come, first served – if you two decide to go to war over that rock out there. I can't say I find his report particularly reassuring; in fact, I would suggest that you find some other resolution, but that's just my opinion." He walked out without saying another word, but all the time vainly wishing he could slam the door behind him.

Some hours later, the door chime sounded in Captain Archer's office just off the _Enterprise's_ bridge. He looked up from his computer terminal and answered, "Yes." He heard Mr. Reed explain in clipped British public school tones, "Sir, Commander Shran would like to speak with you, if it's convenient." He heard Shran's voice in the background, "And even if it's not, Archer." Archer suppressed a smile as he bid them enter.

Shran placed two bottles of Andorian ale on Archer's desk. "The Vulcan – Ambassador Soval – and I have found a resolution to our problem that is mutually acceptable and involves neither fire nor ice." His antennae flexed forward in slight amusement. "One bottle is for you, Archer, the other is for Dr. Phlox with my compliments, if you would be so kind. Now, if I could trouble you to have Mr. Reed escort me to your shuttlebay, I must return to my ship and spend the better part of my evening reporting to the Imperial Command." His antennae drooped a bit at the thought.

This time Archer did smile. "You're welcome Shran. Have a safe flight home."


End file.
